


Watch Your Six

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Pointdexters [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Watch you six, is an catchphrase that the Torres say and it means  Be safe, I love you, come back to me. Every time they said it each other it was a promise to try their hardest to get back to them.However Ellie thinks this promise won't be kept this time.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Pointdexters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658959
Kudos: 32





	Watch Your Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeyboardNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/gifts).



Watch your six

Every Couple has a catchphrase or motto that they say a lot. Like “That’s okay; we just need to come back.” Or it will be okay. For Ellie Torres and her husband,” Watch Your Six”. It started before they were married, sharing this phrase to help each other. It was kinda Be safe, I love you, come back to me. Every time they said it to each other, it was a promise to try their hardest to get back to them.

However, Ellie wasn’t sure if their talisman would work this time. Ellie sat on the dirty floor and struggled not to get sick with the double vision and breathed as the headache throbbed. Her nose was crusty from blood, her left eye was swollen shut, split lip and finally broken wrist. Ellie knew the risks when taking this case. However everything was different this time. Nick, her husband, wasn’t there with to keep her safe. Since having Adelaide, Nick and Ellie didn’t work as partners. Gibb’s rule, number 98. But mostly to make sure Addie had someone to take care of her. Nick went home, picked up their 3-year-old, and waited for his wife to come back. 

Ellie wasn’t she get to go home this time. Her partner Foust was down, and she had been there for at least 3 days, maybe more. The bad guy, Danton Cole, liked blondes. Ellie tried to stop her tears. Ellie held her rings. 3 stacked, one solid gold band, one gold diamond-shaped moissanite jewel, and finally a gold opal wedding band. Subtle enough that it would look just enough like a stacked wedding ring. But really, it was Adelaide’s birthstone. Ellie heard Ziva’s stories about her necklace. Ellie took no chances people found out about Addie.

Ellie hoped she could see Addie again. 

Ellie knew Nick would find her; she just hoped it was before Cole killed her. 

Nick was barely managing. Addie was inconsolable, knowing something was wrong with her mother. She didn’t want to leave her father’s side. So when Nick got the call from Gibbs that they had a lead about Ellie. Nick called the only other people he knew would take care of his daughter.

“Hi Dave, I need you to watch Adelaide; we might have a lead on Ellie,” Nick said as he drove over to his friend’s house. 

“Of course, We would love to watch her. Bring Queenie home safe.” Dave responded.

Nick held Addie, her bunny, her go-bag, and her blanky. Jay opened the door and welcomed them into their home. Dave was standing close. “Hi Princess Addie.” as he reached for the sleepy 3-year-old.

Addie lifted her head off her father’s shoulder. And reached out her arms to the family friend. 

“Princess we are going to make some cookies and watch Frozen. Papa will be home soon.” Jay said as he kissed her cheek.

Nick started to turn and started to leave. 

“Papa, I love you. Watch six” Addie said in her small voice. Nick turned back to his daughter and gathered her into his arms. 

“Baby girl, Papa’s going to get mama. But he will be back soon, okay. I love you” Nick told Addie as he gave her another kiss. He handed her back to Dave and ran out to the jeep.

NCIS found Cole’s hideout by the port. 

Gibbs leads Nick, McGee downstairs into the basement after apprehending Cole. 

“Ellie?” Gibbs called as he descended down the stair with a gun raised. 

“Elle, Sweetheart,” Nick called. 

“Nick?” Ellie called weakly. “Nick??” 

Nick ran past Gibbs and found her huddled in the corner. “Elle. Babe!!” Nick breathed when he wrapped her into his arms. Feeling his soul sore as he found his soulmate. Ellie started whimpering. 

“Shhh Babe, you are safe. I’ve got you,” Nick whispered.

“Addie?” Ellie whispered as Gibbs called an ambulance. 

“She’s safe. The Pointdexters have her,” Nick responded, brushing her hair out her eyes and kissing her forehead, breathing in her scent. Ellie smiled a weak smile and burried herself in his arms. Finally, feeling safe. She closed her eyes as darkness invades.

Later.  
Ellie opens her eyes to a stagnant and sterile room. Her wrist was banded, stitches on her forehead, her lip fixed, and nose. Nick dozed in a hard plastic chair. 

“Nicky?” Ellie whispered. 

Nick awoke and rubbed his face and then looked at his wife. He smiled at her and got up to kiss her. “I’m so glad you are safe!!” Nick whispered as a tear slipped from his eyes. 

“I” m so glad you have my back,” Ellie whispered, moving her non injured had to wipe away the tears. 

Nick kissed her again and deepened the kiss. 

When they parted Ellie, watched her husband as he sat back down and grabbed her hand. Nick Smirked. 

“What?” Ellie said with a half-smile peeking through. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Nick said. 

“Oh Yeah? What you got?” Ellie asked. 

Nick was going to respond when Adelaide squealed from the door, “Mama. You are back” 

Addie ran up to her mother, and Nick picked up his daughter and placed her in her mother’s hospital bed. Addie hugged her mother, and Ellie kissed her baby girl feeling tears slipped from her eyes.

“Adelaide, no matter what happens, I will always come back to you,” Ellie promised. Ellie made eye contact with Nick over their daughter’s head. 

“Mama you watch your six,” Addie asked as snuggled her mom. 

“Yes, Birdy. I watched my six. Daddy did too” Ellie kissed her head.

Dave and Jay stood by the door and watched the family reunite. Nick stood and hugged both men. Thankful for friends who were family and could make sure on the darkest days that his little girl is smiling.


End file.
